User blog:Warden-Cypher/God Eater Beyond - Chapter 2 : Into the Abyss
Cordalya sighed as she dialed the number. She was alone in the room, and there was something she needed to do. After some time, the call was accepted and she heard a formal voice: "Nowel Residence." She smiled, recognizing the voice of Phineas, and replied: "Hello there, Mister i'm-ever-so-solemn!" The voice became warmer and Phineas responded:'' "Well, if it isn't the Black Sheep of the family. Alas, your parents are away for the moment. Was there something you want me to tell them?" '' She paused. It had been years since she last set foot in the Nowel Residence. She could well never see her family again. She should tell them... "Just say hello for me. And scold Evan if he ever try to enlist in the army again. The seat of Black Sheep is mine alone, understood?" "I will. My Lady, will you be spending your next vacation at the Residence? I do hope so, we haven't seen you for quite a time now." She smiled sadly. Yes...she had to come back. "That would be perfect. I'll send you the exact dates when i have decided. Thank you." She ended the call, then dialed another number. This one was a bit tricky to get, so she expected the call to end. After some time, a stern voice finally answered: "Yeah?" Cordalya felt overjoyed at the sound of this voice, and forced herself to reply calmly: "Soma. It's me." ---- The members of the Top-notch Gods Eater Team were gathered in the large room. Coming from different branches, they were all selected based on specific criteria. Cordalya looked at the files Sakaki sent her, and turned to look at the Gods Eater gathered. There was a white-haired Gods Eater, rather quiet, but looking friendly. She looked down of the file. "Lyrr Balriel, Sniper. Master in the long-distance combat and assassination." The one seated at the table seemed more reserved. What was striking was his hair color, a deep silver tone. ''"∑''' a.k.a Sigma. Was present during the incident at the Glasgow Branch. Long list of success in the battlefield." Cordalya looked back at the man. She only heard second-hand stories of what happened there, but she felt better, knowing that one of the Gods Eater that was present during the incident was now part of the Team. The two other were less discreet. The young woman, a red-haired Gods Eater, was talking with a hard-looking dark-haired man. Kaitlin Gristan and Thomas Beoblade, both part of a Special Unit called Infinity. Respectively, a lightning-fast killer, and a brutal and merciless fighter. Their killcount of Aragami dwarfed any other's Gods Eater. She looked upon the members of the team. With such able Gods Eater, it felt this journey to the Abyss was a simple stroll. She stepped forward and announced: "Sorry to have kept you waiting, and thank you all for coming here." The four Gods Eater all turned to look at her. "What i'm about to say must not reach the ears of the public. It is something that goes well beyond what we've encountered so far." She turned on a screen showing the Phenomenon and added: "You may have heard of this. We've called it the Phenomenon, and it is a pressing matter. If you are here today, it is as part of a team that will go into this Phenomenon, to stop it from growing anymore." ---- Soma's voice got a bit warmer: "It's been a long time. How do you do?" "As flawless as ever." She boasted, before adding:'' "How's the First...sorry, how's Cradle doing?"'' "Better than expected. We're still on the trail of the Kyuubi, but we've received help from another Unit. All 3rd Generation Gods Eater." "I see..." She felt sad, being apart of the Unit she had led for three years. It was her duty to be with the Cradle Unit. But all she could do was put her trust in Cradle, and in Soma. And who knows, maybe that 3rd Generation Unit may end the hunt of the troublesome Kyuubi. That was all she hoped for. For all she wanted to inform Soma, she couldn't. He had his mission and she had hers. There was no need to put him in more trouble. She hesitated before asking: "Soma...Come back soon." She heard Soma laughing and other voices, and she quickly add: "If you don't, i'll have to fetch you myself, and that would be unbecoming of you!" Lindow's voice was faintly heard and Soma replied:'' "Don't worry. Well, i have to go. I'll have to introduce you to the leader of that unit, though. You two have much in common."'' She teased: "Replacing me so soon?" Soma replied with a resolute: "Not in a million years." Satisfied, she added: "I see. What's her name?" "Nanako Kawashima." ---- The four Gods Eater were closely listening as she explained the goal of the team. When Thomas Beoblade asked:'' "I don't want to sound like a prick, but what are the odds we'll find Aragamis in that...Phenomenon? From what you've explained, this is just a bizarre event." '' She turned to look at the door. Frederick entered the room and bowed. "I can assure you, the creatures you fight on this world are not dissimilar to mine. I'm sure there is a link, but we'll have time for that later." Satisfied, Beoblade smiled and replied: "As long as we're fighting monsters..." The Knight nodded:'' "Of that, my friend, you can be certain."'' Cordalya added: "We'll be sent with minimal aid from our world. We'll have to work together to succeed, or we'll all fall. And with it, our world will be doomed." She let silence fall, to let the other Gods Eater fully comprehend the stakes. Then, she turned and added: "We'll be leaving at 2100 hours today. Prepare yourselves well." ---- The team of Gods Eater was gathered in front of the Phenomenon. All looked at it with apprehension, considering its size. The one known as Sigma uttered: "This bring back memories." Sakaki proclaimed, facint the group: "We have no choice but to let our hopes rest on you. You must find the cause of the Phenomenon, and bring and end to it. And, if at all possible, all of you must come back alive." Cordalya looked into the eyes of the Gods Eater. Once they've entered, it would be a leap into the unknown. They must all work together to triumph. She walked towards the Phenomenon, raising her hand. Frederick soon joined her and said, trying to cover the sound of the waves:'' "Once inside, you must not lose the one in front of you. We'll have to walk in line, and i'll lead the group. Remember: Do not look around for more than an instant. If you lose yourself in the Abyss, there's no way to get you back."'' They all proceeded to get in line, with Frederick in first place. He grasped something that started to emit a faint light, then walked toward the black surface. It swallowed him as if he never existed. Cordalya steeled herself and followed him, looking behind quickly, taking one last glance at her world before stepping inside the Black Sphere. She found herself in complete darkness. it was as if she was walking into an ascending current of water, yet she could breathe. Two steps ahead, a light was seen. The voice of Frederick called out to her, as if from a long distance:'' "Now! Do not lose your focus. Walk straight, one foot in front of the other. I will guide the way."'' Distance seemed a relative term inside this Phenomenon. She felt the others close to her, about her arm's reach, yet every step felt like thousands of miles were between each and every one of them. Only the faint light coming from Frederick guided them. When they talked, it was like trying to understand someone from the other side of a lake. They walked like this for what seemed like and eternity, before seemingly setting foot on solid ground. Cordalya blinked, to accomodate her eyes to the light that was slowly rising behind her feet. It looked like a walkway, made from thousands of streams of light. Frederick's voice could be heard: "We made it." Kaitlin's voice replied: "To where? What is this place?" The light formed a shape before them. In this eternal darkness, it felt like a long-awaited beacon, and everyone present felt better at this sight. Frederick turned to face the group, his traits shadowed by the dark. "I bid you welcome to Igrdrsyl. The Nexus of the worlds." < Previous Chapter || Next Chapter > Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic